1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate protection circuit, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, includes a display unit to display images, and a data driving unit and a gate driving unit to drive the display unit. The display unit includes a plurality of pixels connected to gate lines and data lines.
Each of the pixels includes a switching element, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor.
The gate driving unit includes a plurality of gate driving circuits that are cascaded to one another, and each gate driving circuit supplies gate signals to a display panel based on gate clock signals. However, when an error occurs in the gate driving unit that may be caused by static electricity and/or noise, and/or that may be caused when the gate clock signal is short-circuited, a normal driving of the gate driving circuit may not be possible, and there may be a possibility of a fire outbreak, because high voltage and high current may flow in the gate signal line.
For example, when the gate driving unit is directly mounted on the display panel, the gate driving unit may be exposed to a high danger caused by diverse noises. Further, in the case of a multi-channel structure that uses a plurality of gate clock signals, there may be difficulties in detecting errors for each of the multi-channels.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.